


There Was the Poetry

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: aaron burr/alexander hamilton is kind of implied?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That modern AU where they're both dicks to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was the Poetry

"And with the polls so evenly split, everyone is turning their eyes to retired activist and blogger, the infamous Alexander Hamilton, in the hopes that he might have an opinion."  
"Well, we've never known him not to."  
"Haha, so true.  We'll be back with the latest update after this commercial break."

 

  
"Breaking news!  Alexander Hamilton has been seen leaving his self imposed isolation, exiting the closed gate community Uptown Park early this morning.  He has now been spotted taking a seat in the audience of the latest Jefferson-Burr debate."  
"We're all very eagerly waiting to see what he says.   If you're not familiar with this particular political wildcard, a link to his blog is currently up on our website, with warnings for profanity."

 

  
"We are about to go live to the debate where Alexander Hamilton has just stood and interrupted the proceedings with the intent to share his opinion."  
"Is that allowed?"  
"Has Hamilton ever cared?"  
"4, 3, 2-"

 

  
"I've seen enough," the man states, standing with a confidence he'd had long before the silver laced his hair.  
"The people have asked to hear my voice, and if those present would permit it, I'd like to provide an endorsement."

 

  
The crowd roars.  Spotlights and cameras swing toward the audience to highlight Hamilton where he stands.  James Madison whispers furiously to Jefferson while at his own podium Burr remains carefully blank.

 

  
"By all means, Hamilton, continue.  you've got the entire nation on the edge of its seat; I doubt you could find a better opportunity to be heard."  
Jefferson's go ahead is accompanied by a wide gesture of the hand that could only be described as pompous.  That doesn't make it any less infuriatingly graceful.

 

  
"Thomas Jefferson," Hamilton spits the name, "Is a walking representation of everything I've always hated about his Party.  I have done no less that seventy-five different pieces on why one or another decision this man has made has been wrong to the point of being disastrous.  _But_!

 

  
The world holds its breath, anticipation thrumming from every avidly listening family in living rooms across America.

 

  
"When all is said and all is done?  Jefferson has beliefs; Burr has none.  Thomas Jefferson has my vote."

 

  
Hamilton walks out, refusing all further interviews.  It doesn't matter.  The fate of election and country alike are already decided.

 

  
Aaron Burr demands and is never given further explanation for Alexander Hamilton's choice.  He buys the domain for Hamilton's blog when the man is late on paying, and gets his revenge by deleting it.  The shock sends Alexander to the hospital with a heart attack, and the stress of hunting down the pieces and attempting the blog's reassembly when he's supposed to be on bedrest causes his second two days later, killing him.

 

  
Eliza vows to hunt down Hamilton's life's work, and with the help of her sister Angelica tracks down thousands of pages of her late husband's writings, and many videos.  Past editors and twitter fans alike come forward to share what they had saved, and before her death five decades after her husband, Eliza has gone through every screenshot she could scrounge up.  The blog is mostly back, with protected status and a few new quotes the Schuylers managed to unearth.

 

  
Aaron Burr had been forced into early retirement in disgrace, and then hiding at the outrage.  On his deathbed, the original blog is completely restored at its previous domain, with one new post.

 

 

                                                                  **"I have been coy,**  
 **-Aaron Burr** "

 

  
He had kept a copy in a drive on a necklace resting above his heart, and left a request in his will that the backup be kept somewhere safe, rather than buried with him.  
No one, to this day, has been able to completely figure out the way the two men felt about each other,  but both their friendship and their quarrel were legendary.


End file.
